


Heated

by DangerRollins



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Dolph are locked in a room together and things get heated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> I already published this on wattpad a while back as a one shot but I decided to publish it here as well!

Dean stared at Dolph as the bleach blonde stared back at him. They were on opposite sides of the room as they sent each other death glares,And if they hadn't been locked in here,One of them would've left by now. They'd much rather be off doing their own thing instead of staring at each other all night.

"This is all your fault Ambrose." The blonde growled sitting up straighter. "If you could just learn to keep your damn emotions under control,We wouldn't be in here!" If Dean hadn't tried to fight Dolph,Their coworkers would've never locked them in this room to 'work out their differences'

"Shut the hell up! You don't have room to talk! If you didn't run your mouth so damn much I wouldn't have had to try to beat you!" Dean defended. He'd never liked Dolph. He was smart mouthed and cocky, And his comebacks were just too damn good. The fucker was a sarcastic smartass,And that didn't go down well with Dean.

He was in no mood to deal with Dolph after he'd been attacked by Bray,But Dolph had insisted on being an asshole and making some smart remark. "Maybe if you hadn't ruined the one thing he had,He wouldn't have such a huge hatred for you." What Dolph had said was a true fact,Nothing really sarcastic about it. If Dean hadn't broken Bray's chair a few weeks ago,Maybe he wouldn't be being so harsh with him. It was the way that Dolph said it though. The way his voice sounded,It made it sound like he was on Bray's side. Like he wanted Bray to destroy him once and for all. Dean didn't like that.

More words had been swapped and soon Dean was tired of speaking,Partly because of the attack on his throat one week earlier,So he did what he does best. He threw a punch and watched as Dolph fell down,Got back up,And threw a few punches of his own.

Once their coworkers saw them,They were shoved into this room.

"You know what Dean,I know why you don't like me." Dolph smirked as he stood up and walked towards the dirty blonde. Dean stood up too. If a fight broke out,He needed to be ready. "Why don't I like you?" Dean put a smirk on his face too.

"You don't like how I make you feel." They were face to face now as Dolph spoke,And Dean saw something in the man's eyes that he liked. "You just hate that whenever i'm around your dick is always stiff. You don't like that you can't keep your eyes off my ass when i'm in the ring. I distract you even when i'm not around you,And you just hate it don't you?" The blonde's smirk increased as Dean's turned into a frown.

"You're so full of yourself. I don't want you." Dean tried to deny. "Well it seems like your c*ck does." Dolph didn't lose his smirk as he sank down to his knees. He stared at Dean's hard on for a moment before unbuckling the younger man's belt slowly.

"I think you're lying Dolph." He looked up at Dean as he fumbled with his zipper. "You wanna suck my dick. You want me to f*ck you. You don't want me to know that though,So you're trying to make me think that you're only doing this because I want it to happen. Face it Dolph. We both know that you've wanted my cock since the first time you saw me."

Dolph couldn't deny that. The first time he met Dean,The boy only had his wrestling trunks on. His ass looked great in them and his dick looked even better. From that day on,Dolph vowed that he would one day get fucked by the lunatic.

"Let's just agree that this is good for both of us." Dolph muttered before licking the tip of Dean's 7 inch dick. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. He stared at Dean's dick as he licked every inch of it slowly. Dean breathed in and let out a small,Silent gasp.

"Stop teasing." He demanded. Dolph didn't listen. He let his lips hover over the tip for a few moments before slowly sliding them onto his now slicked up dick. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before removing his lips once again.

"For shits sake!" Dean cursed as he grabbed Dolph's head. He held onto Dolph's hair and thrusted into his mouth quickly. The older man gagged a little and it only turned Dean on more. He felt a familiar feeling in his stomach and without warning he came.

"Swallow it,Bitch!" Dolph shook his head at Dean. Dean smacked him. "Swallow.It."

Dolph swallowed and Dean smirked. "Get on all fours." Dean ordered. "Who said you get to fuck me?" Dolph teased. "Maybe I don't want you right now. Maybe I wanna wait for a while. Maybe I don't want you at all anymore!"

"Let me make myself clear,Dolph. I don't give a fuck what you want. I said get on your fucking hands and knees, Stick that ass up in the air for me,And pray to God I don't fucking destroy your ass. NOW!" There was something so sexy about Dean when he was angry. His voice got raspy and the fire in his eyes made Dolph hornier then he already was.

"Fuck you." Dolph muttered as he did as Dean told him. Dean came in front of him and grabbed his chin roughly. "You're not gonna talk to me like that you cunt. You have two options. You can say yes sir or you can say yes master, But that's it! You hear me?!" Dolph moaned before giving a quick nod. He recieved a hard smack on the face and a "What?" From Dean. "Yes sir." He mumbled. He got another smack. "You can't speak clearly?" Dean asked.

"Yes sir!" He said louder.

Dean walked behind him and got on his knees. "You have a real pretty ass." Dean stated as he gave it a few slaps. Dolph hissed and moaned quietly. "I know that." He chuckled. He got another hard smack on his butt and wiggled around until Dean held his hips steady. "Yes sir." He corrected himself.

"Dean-" "Sir"

"Sir," Dolph started over. "I don't have any lube. Do you?"

"Lube? You think i'm gonna prep you? You think you deserve to be prepped after the way you've been acting?" Dolph could hear the smirk that Dean wore as he spoke. "Yes." His ass was smacked again and he clenched his teeth. "You're lying. You need to be punished. You can take my dick like a big boy,Or you don't have to have my dick at all. Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Yes sir. I do!" Dolph said quickly. He felt the tip of Dean's dick at his entrance and tried to relax as much as he could. He closed his eyes and groaned as Dean slid all the way into him. "Fuck." Dean groaned. "You're so fucking tight. I can't believe that. You're a slut,Dolph. Everybody in the fucking locker room talks about how good you are in bed. How could you possibly be so tight?" Dean laughed as he spoke and Dolph blushed.

"Answer me." Dean smacked his ass again.

"I don't know,Sir."

"That's alright. I bet I can stretch you out." Dean started to thrust in and out of the older man quickly. Once he adjusted to Dean's dick,He started to moan quietly. His ass received another smack. "Who told you to moan? You don't get to moan until I say you can,Bitch!" Dean kept thrusting as he spoke and Dolph whined before choking out a quiet "Yes sir."

He couldn't help it though. Only a few minutes into it and Dean had already found just the right spot to drive him crazy. Dolph moaned every time Dean thrusted into him,And he received a hard smack everytime he did. "I guess you've had enough. You can moan freely now." Dean said. "Thank you sir." Dolph breathed.

Dean responded by thrusting even deeper into him and dolph moaned loudly now. He couldn't hold himself up any longer so he put his head on the floor and started stroking his dick. He whined when he felt three hard smacks on his ass. "You can't touch yourself. My dick is the only thing you need to get off!" Dean pulled out and rolled Dolph over roughly. He quickly entered him again and once again he found the spot that made Dolph's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Fuck-Daddy-Sir-ugh!" Dolph couldn't form a correct sentence as he ran his fingers along Dean's back. "It's ok. You can call me daddy." Dean smiled as Dolph moaned in response. "C-Can I come Daddy?" He asked. Dean didn't answer for a few moments.

"Yes you can." He put his hands on Dolph's dick and started stroking it quickly. He watched as Dolphs stomach moved up and down quickly before he came all over it. "Holy fucking shit!" He yelled out all kinds of swears as he came and he moaned once again when Dean started licking his stomach clean.

Dean pulled out of Dolph,Rubbed his dick a few times,And came on Dolph's stomach. He licked that up too before kissing Dolph sloppily. He pulled away from him and breathed in and out slowly. "Well..." He said as he looked over at Dolph.

"I'm really glad they locked us in here." Dolph mumbled as he rolled over and cuddled up to Dean. "Me too." Dean kissed his head. "I been wanting to do that for a while." "So,Do you think we could maybe get along now? Are you ready to stop acting childish?" Dolph smirked as he looked at Dean. "Shut up." Dean laughed as he pulled Dolph closer to him.

"Besides,The less we get along,The better the sex might b."

A/N:I already had this chapter but it's the only one that had so little reads. It only had three! I think it was skipped a lot because when I first started writing these I used to do them out of order so it was hard to locate some. Anyways,I worked hard on this and I KNOW there has to be more people who ship Dolph and Dean together! So i've decided to re upload it.


End file.
